Episode 5231 (9th August 2019)
Synopsis Brooke is overwhelmed when her pregnancy test comes back positive, but she ends up backing out of telling everyone - especially after a conversation with an oblivious Cindy about how she kept her pregnancy secret. Sinead visits Laurie's body in the mortuary, and later kisses Sami. However, Hannah spots Ste on a news segment about the far right march, and refuses to allow him to see Hannah anymore. Prince's family and friends wave him off as he leaves the village. Plot Brooke writes in her diary about her pregnancy. Sinead wakes to find Sami asleep on the couch. The McQueen family surprise Prince with a map of his and Lily's world travels. Nancy tries to get out of Brooke what is wrong. Brooke snaps at her. She goes into her room and checks her pregnancy test - she's pregnant. Jonny stops Ste from going to see Sinead, instead asking Ste to pick up their special guest. Sinead gets herself worked up and Sami tries to comfort her. She tells him that she feels awful for being unable to save Laurie. Sami decides to pick up Hannah so they can have a family day. The McQueens are surprised that Lily has put Alicante on her list of places. Brooke reads over a pregnancy pamphlet, which she puts away when Ollie walks over. She goes to tell him of her pregnancy until Juliet interrupts. Brooke spots her purse in Juliet's bag and accuses her of stealing it. Sami rushes off when Diane tells her that Sinead has gone to the hospital. Sinead enters the mortuary and visits Laurie. Ste discovers that Jed is his VIP and Jed invites Ste for a drink. Sinead talks to Laurie's body, shouting and pushing over a stand. She says that she needed to see his body to know that he's not coming back. Sami finds Sinead in the mortuary and Sinead tells him that she's going to be OK. Brooke and Ollie confront Juliet. Ollie tells Juliet that she's just like her mother, and she storms off. Brooke snaps at Ollie for inviting Juliet. Cindy offers Brooke the chance to confide in her. Ste tells Sinead that he's there if she needs to talk. Ste gets annoyed when he finds Sami with Hannah and he and Sinead begin arguing. Sami tells Ste to leave, which he eventually does. Cindy tells Brooke that she and Mandy fought all the time and tells Brooke of how she's done worse things than Juliet; she slept with her daughter's fiancé, attempted to marry Dirk whilst married to Mac and getting pregnant at 16 and hiding it from her family. Brooke asks how she managed it. Cindy tells her that the truth always comes out in the end and keeping Holly's birth a secret was one of the biggest mistakes she ever made. Sinead thanks Sami for being there when she needed him. They kiss as Diane walks in. Sinead is surprised when Diane says that she's happy for Sinead. Hannah points out that Ste is on TV - it's a news segment about a far right rally in the Dee Valley area. Diane takes Hannah upstairs and Sinead watches in disgust. Prince thanks Goldie for "being the best mum ever". Nana, Peri, Cleo, Tom and Romeo Quinn say goodbye to Prince. Prince tells Tom that it's never to late to get the girl, and Tom lies to Peri that they were discussing "bloke stuff". They all wave Prince off as he leaves the village. Sinead answers the door to Ste, and stops him from seeing Hannah. Ste pleads for her to change her mind but she refuses and throws him out. Brooke apologises to Nancy for snapping. She reads the pregnancy pamphlet and crosses out the "tell your partner immediately" section. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *Jed - Charlie Georgio Music Notes *Final appearance of Prince McQueen. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019